Kim Possible 3: Rise of Shego
by Darksaber's Naco
Summary: A continuation of the story line started in my story KP2: OAFMK. Shego is back and plains to take over the world her way. Over Kim’s and Ron’s dead bodies right? Well that’s just what she has planned.


Kim Possible 3

Rise of Shego

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any related characters but this story is of my own design. Warning: language, sexuality, violence.

Intro: This story continues the story line started by my last story "Kim Possible 2: The Once And Future Monkey King". I have to make only one little point before I start. I have indeed seen the "Gorilla Fist" episode sense I finished my last story. As I said in the intro to that story: "I am making the following assumptions about it: Kim and Yori meet. Yori still likes Ron. Ron doesn't tell Kim about the ninja school. If any of these assumptions are untrue tuff shit I'm not changing my story." And I stand by that. Anyway, that episode was wrong sick! So I'm saying it was all a dream of Ron's brought on by a visit by Yori. This makes all my assumptions true and D-N-Amy is not a half gorilla. Oh and once again I apologize ahead of time for my spelling. My editor is still working on the first story (and if she doesn't finish by the time I'm done with this one I'll be looking for a new editor). Oh and my school work load is a little heavy at the moment so I might be more then a week between updates (but more reviews would make me go faster.)

* * *

Part 1 

At the same time Kim Possible walked through the gateway of Yamanouchi and meet Sensei for the first time another meeting was taking place on the other side of the planet. Although, this meeting was being held by far less virtuous people for a far more sinister purpose.

"So which one of you called this meeting? I would very much LIKE TO KNOW!" Asked Professor Dementor.

"Aye, so would I." Said Killigan in his thick Scottish accent.

"Well it wasn't me sugar pie." D-N-Amy said in her ever-chipper voice.

"It wasn't me either. Seriously it wasn't." Responded Motor Ed.

The four super villains then turned to the only two at the table who hadn't spoken up, The Seniors. Senior Senior Sr. then spoke in a gentle tone. "I am afraid nether I or my son is the one who invited all of us here this evening. Nor do I know what this is all about. But seeing as how one chair remains vacant I assume our host will be arriving shortly to fill it."

"That's Hostess my dear Senior." Said a voice from the shadows. A young woman, who all those present had come to know as Shego, stepped out of the shadows and sat in the final seat.

Killigan growled and said. "So what dose that idiot Drakken want from us now?"

"As far as I know… nothing." Shego answerer. Seeing the confused look on her guess's faces she began to explain. "You see Dr D and I have parted ways. I have set out on my own to build my own criminal empire and take over the world in my own way."

"An admirable endeavor my dear." Senior Senior Sr. said as he nodded his head approvingly. "But what, may I ask dose it have to do with us?"

"I have devised a plain that is cunning, ruthless, and efficient. A plain with witch I can almost guarantee victory. The only problem is that my plain is so grand that I lack some of the necessary skills and assets to follow through with it. You have all been called her today because each of you have something I need. Like you D-N-Amy with you genetic expertise. Or Motor Ed with his superior mechanical skills. Professor Dementor knows death rays and Killigan has explosives covered. And the as for the Seniors, well they have the greatest power of all… money."

"So you want us to all team up? Is that what this is all about, lassie?" Killigan ventured a guess.

"Exactly! The biggest super villain team up in history. With each of us getting a fair share of the world when we are done." Said Shego with a smile.

"Not that I'm questioning your honor or anything, but…" Said Professor Dementor in an extremely sarcastic voice. "What precisely do you mean by 'a fair share', Shego?"

"Well if we count the Seniors and one interested party then there are six of us here. There are also six habitable continents. As I see it, the fairest thing to do would be for us to end up with one continent each."

"Who would get what, babe? Cause I'll tell you right now if you plan to stick me with France I'm waking, Seriously!" Asked Motor Ed.

"France is a country you idiot." Said Junior. "I sincerely apologize for the interruption. Please continue."

Shego smiled at Junior. "I have already given some thought to that problem and have come up with pairing of continent and ruler that I think will fit each of your personalities quite nicely. D-N-Amy will get South America because of its dense jungles and wide verity of unique life forms." Said Shego as she turned to D-N-Amy. "With all the undiscovered creatures in the rain forest you would have access to genetic codes not found elsewhere on the planet. Who knows the rain forest might even have an animal that you think is perfect just the way it is."

"Sounds wonderful!" D-N-Amy said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Being as cultured and refined as the Seniors are I thought Europe would be best for them. Not to mention the fact that their island is already a part of Europe."

"A wise paring my dear." Senior Senior Sr. said with an approving tone.

"Given that Africa is mostly grass land with a very large desert I thought it would take very little for Killigan to turn it into the world's largest golf course with one hell of a sand trap."

"I like the way you think, lassie." Said Killigan with a great be grin.

"Australia is mostly wide open space with good food, large beers, and one of the best buildings in the world to hold concerts in. This sounded like a perfect mach for Ed."

"Monster trucks and Rock concerts here I come!" Ed said as he did his air guitar.

"Professor Dementor would get Asia. I figured with its land mass, population, and history of iron fisted dictators he would love it there." Professor Dementor said nothing but nodded approvingly. "As for me. I would most humbly take control of North America. Any other questions?"

Professor Dementor did speak up at this time. "You have told us much but nothing about the specifics of your plain."

"Well I'm afraid I can't tell you everything until you have officially joined me but I can give you an outline of my plain if you would like."

"I think we would all like that." Said Professor Dementor and the others around the table nodded in agreement.

"Very well. My plan can be broken down into 3 major parts. Phase 1 is the preparation stage. The way I see it the good guys only get a chance to stop our plans because we go about stealing the things we need to go through with those plans. This gives our enemies warning and clues as to what we our up too. So in the preparation stage we will take our time and use the financial backing of the Seniors to build up our forces. We will set up dumpy companies to order all our supplies through. Most importantly we will all reframe from any and all criminal active as we prepare. This will all take some time. I estimate about 6 to 8 months. When it's done however we will be at our strongest with the heroes none the wiser that anything is wrong.

Then we move onto Phase 2. Phase 2 is very simple. Using our combined skills and ablates we will eliminate the single greatest threat to our success. I have more then a few ideas on just how to carry that out. Finally, that brings us to Phase 3. Phase 3 is a multiple part battle plan for the deployment of our forces around the world. It also covers when and how we should take out the different military forces of the world for optimum affect.

That is about all I can tell you for now. What I need to know from each of you is whether you're in or out. Decide now." Shego finished and sat back in her chair. One by one each of the villains agreed to join Shego. All save for one, Professor Dementor, who had remained silent. "Professor Dementor, I'm afraid I need your answer now. One way or the other."

"And you shall have it. But I must ask one more question first." Responded Professor Dementor. Shego nodded so as to give him the go ahead. "You say that Phase 2 of your plan is the elimination of our greatest threat to success, but you did not say what that threat is."

"Well I thought it was obvious seeing as how each of us has been defeated time and time again by the same individual, but if you really need me to spell it out for you I will. Phase 2 of my plan is all about the destruction of Kim Possible."

"In that case… I'm in."

* * *

It was two weeks before the senior prom and Monique was totally stressed. She did take comfort in the fact that she wasn't the only one in the school that was stressed. Most of the school was worried about one thing or another. She gave a tired sigh as she closed her locker. It was right about now that her stomach reminded her that it was lunch time. 

"Sounds like someone is hungry." Came a voice behind her as two powerful arms rapped around her. "You want to go get something to eat."

Monique turned around and smiled. "Hay, babe."

"Isn't that my line? I mean with you being the real babe and all." Said Brick with a smile.

"Trust me love. You are a babe. And to answer your earlier question: Yes, I would love something to eat." She said as she took his hand. On their way to the cafeteria they ran into a friend of theirs, Felix. "Hey, Felix! We are on our way to lunch. You want to join us?"

"Sure. I could go for some food right now." Said Felix as he fell into step (or in this case roll) beside them. "So how are you two doing?"

"Stressed." Monique and Brick said in unison. They looked at each other for a second then laughed. "And you?"

"The same." Said Felix.

"What do you have to be stressed about? You got into the Upperton Institute of Technology. You're going to study advanced cyber robotics just like your mom. You seem to have your future all set."

"Future yes. Its the present that's giving me grief. As a happy couple you two probably don't notice but some people aren't as lucky. I myself am miserably single. Once more, as hard as I look I can't seem to find a date for the prom." Said Felix with a sad voice.

"Ya well, if that is all that's bugging you got it good." Said Brick. "I got a football scholarship to Upperton University but I lose it if I don't graduate on time. As it is I'm barely passing 3 of my classes. If I fuck up on the finals I'm dead."

"It'll be ok, honey." Monique patted Brick on the back then turned to Felix. "My problem is a bit less important but still a concern. You see I got into the Upperton School of Fashion and Upperton University. Fashion design is my dream job, but if I go to the fashion school and it turns I'm no good at it I'll have nothing to fall back on. At UU I could get a business degree easy and almost have a guarantee of a good job. I just don't know what to do."

"Hay, at least we aren't the only ones in the school that have problems. I don't think that there is a single person in this school that doesn't have something that is making them miserable at the moment." Felix said just as they passed through the doors to the cafeteria. And wouldn't you know it, sitting at the table right in front of them were the only happy people left in the school. "Well, save for those two that is."

Monique had to smile at that. The two that Felix was talking about was of course Middleton's very own teen heroes, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. As she and the boys moved over to the line to get food she took a few moments to observe the happy couple. She didn't for a minute resent the fact that they were so carefree when everyone else seemed to hate their particular lives at the moment. _After all, with everything those to have been through they derive every bit of happiness that comes along._

As she looked at them she noted how different the two not only looked but acted compared to themselves at this time last year. Ron had been through the most changes out of the two of them. Physically, he was no longer the scrawny little buffoon he once was. He was, in a word, ripped. Also he was about a foot taller too witch added even more to the general appeal of his appearance. Add to that the fact that he was no longer the Middleton High's mascot, but rather the founder and captain of the school's marshal arts club you can see why many of the girl were suddenly jealous of Kim.

Kim for her part had been had been through some similar changes. From all the training with Ron she was in even better shape then she had been. She had grown a bit as well. Kim was only an inch or two shorter then Ron. All that was nothing compared to how well Kim had "filled out" over the last year. Most notable part of witch (at least to all the males in the school) was that she had gone up a full size bra size.

All that was nothing compared to the biggest change Kim had been through since she got back from Japan. That being that Kim Possible was no longer a cheerleader. Monique smile as the lunch lady scooped some unrecognizable substance onto her tray. The smile had little to do the so called "food" but more to do with the memory she found herself reliving at the moment. You see, Monique considered herself as one of the very lucky ones to have been there when Kim had quit. As a result every time she thought about what happened it brought a smile to her face.

It had been the first cheerleading practice since Kim and Ron had returned for Japan. Monique, Ron, and Rufus where up in the bleachers. The 4 of them were planning to go out to Bueno Nacho as a sort of informal welcome back dinner after practice. As soon as Kim had stepped out of the girls locker room Bonnie had started with her. The girl went on for like ten minutes about how Kim had just abandoned the squad and she was leading them just fine without her.

Kim was pretty much ignoring her until she said one final thing: "I just don't understand why you came back if you have so many other more important things to do." Kim just looked at her for a moment then smiled and said. "You know what. You're absolutely right Bonnie. I do have more important things to do." With that she handed Bonnie her pom-poms, turned, and walked out without another word. The look of shock and confusion on Bonnie's face was priceless.

Needless to say the fact that Kim's new and improved figure would not be seen crammed into a skimpy cheerleader's outfit greatly saddened most of the males (and even a few females) in the school. As a result, after word about what happened had gotten out Bonnie's popularity took a major hit. Mostly do to the fact that almost everyone thought Kim quitting was her fault rather then a choose Kim had made of her own free will. Kim of course wasn't about to correct anyone.

Now before you go thinking that Kim had lost her school sprit or something you should know what she started going after she quit. Everybody thought that after Kim had stopped cheerleading they wouldn't see her at a football game again any time soon. So everyone was stunned when Kim waked out onto the field in a breath taking long flowing dress. She then began to sing the most beautiful rendition of the national anthem anyone had ever heard. It was so good that Mr. Barken was reduced to tears.

"Hello! Earth to Monique. You still with me?" Asked Brick as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Ya sorry. I guess I was just lost in my memories for a second." She smiled lovingly at him. "Let's go join the others." Monique said as she lifted her tray. As they sat down at the table with Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Felix (who was already seated because he was the first of them in line) Monique started to pick up on the conversation they were having.

"… can't be serious. There has to be something that is bothering you at the moment. I mean no one is ever perfectly happy." Felix was saying.

"I don't know what to tell you buddy. I can't imagine not being perfectly happy when I'm with Kim." Said Ron with a smile just before kissing her.

Kim smiled as she pulled away from the kiss and said. "And I have to say: I feel the same way about being with Ron." Then she kissed him again.

Felix through his hands up in disgust. Monique and Brick just laughed. It's about this time that Monique noticed the map on the table between Kim's and Ron's trays. It appeared to be a map of Upperton "What's with the map guys?"

"We're looking for a place to live." Kim said with a matter of fact tone.

"What?" Monique, Brick, and Felix exclaimed at the same time.

Kim and Ron smiled for a second. Then Ron began to explain. "Well Kim is going to study criminal psychology at Upperton University over here." He pointed to a spot that was marked off on the map.

"And Ron is going to school at the Upperton School of Culinary Arts. That's over here." Kim chimed in as she pointed to another spot marked on the map that was on the opposite side of it.

"The more we thought about it the more we felt that going to and living at different school was just something neither of us wanted. So we decided to get our own place and move in together." Ron said with a smile.

"We are trying to find a place that is somewhat between the two schools that we can afford." Said Kim just before she kissed Ron.

"Any luck?" Asked Monique.

"Yup, and all of it is bad." Kim and Ron said in unison. Kim quickly said. "Jinx! You own me a soda."

"Would you settle for a kiss?"

"I'd prefer one." Kim and Ron leaned in for a very deep and passionate kiss.

"Oh would you two do that somewhere else. There are people eating in here." Came a voice behind the couple.

"What the hell do you want Bonnie?" Asked Kim with a growl as she broke the kiss with Ron.

"I just wanted to let you know that you have no chance at becoming prom queen. That crown is mine." She said with a smirk.

"Look you arrogant little twit. I don't want to be prom queen. I'm not campaigning or even asking people to vote for me." She then turned away from Bonne and glared at Ron. "Hell if it wasn't for someone's foolish presumption that I would want to be queen I wouldn't even be in the race." At this point Ron seemed to find his plate of sub-eatable cafeteria food incredibly fascinating.

"You know I've wondering about that myself." Said Monique. "Why aren't you try to win and show up miss high and might here."

"HAY!" Said Bonne.

Monique continued as if she didn't hear Bonne. "I mean it's not like it would be hard. You are ahead of both Bonne and Tara right now without even trying. If you did anything at this point you would be a lock."

"It's simple really. It's tradition that the prom king and queen share a dance. If I were to win it wouldn't be a stretch to say this would be one of the most memorable dances of my life. And no offence to Brick or Josh but I wouldn't want to share that such a memory with anyone but Ron." Kim answered Monique with a smile.

"Well that's just fine with me Possible. I keep the crown and you keep your loser boyfriend." Said Bonne as she began to walk away.

Kim's eye started to twitch. "Bonnie." She almost growled.

"What?" Bonnie said with a tone that made her sound like she was busy.

"Run!" Kim said as she bolted out of her seat with her arms outstretched. The look on Bonne's face was much like that of a deer caught in the headlights of a Mack truck driven by a red neck trucker who had 'I love road-kill' bumper stickers all over both bumpers. The end result would have been about the same if Ron hadn't been present. Thanks to his ninja reflexes he managed to rap his hands around Kim's waist pull her into his lap. Kim almost immediately started thrashing about. "DAM IT, RON! Let me go! I'm going to kick that little bitch's ass once and for all!"

Ron just held her there. After a few seconds he dipped her back a little and kissed her deeply. Almost immediately Kim stopped thrashing and rapped her arms around his neck. After what seemed like an excessive amount of time (at least to Monique) they broke for air. "Better?" Ron asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Much."

* * *

Shego assumed a defensive stance with the plasma staff. "Ok. Now show me what you're made of." She said with a wink. 

"You're the boss Shego." Said Junior as he raised his own plasma staff. They faced off for a few minutes. Then Junior struck. He started with a double faint spearing motion then swung around with the other end of the staff trying to catch Shego in the shoulder. Shego blocked with her staff and kicked at Jr's stomach. Jr, who after so many fights with Shego, was ready for this. He rapped his arm around Shego's leg pinning it too his side. Then using his leverage he through her to the ground. Shego got up with a smile and the battle went on. As they fought they continue to chat as if the fight was the least of their concerns. "I heard we are almost ready to begin phase two."

Shego blocked another blow and responded. "We are in fact ready now. I plain on making the official announcement tomorrow. I was actually wondering if you wouldn't mind taking on a bigger role in this then we originally planned?"

Side-stepping a blow he answered. "I would be honored, but I have to ask why?"

Shego held up her hand for Junior to stop. "We have been training off and on for the last few months because you said you wanted to be of some use in this operation. Well I have never seen someone progress as fast as you and frankly I'm impressed. For this plain to work I need my most skilled allies on it. And lately that has come to mean you. That is if you think you can handle it." She said with a smirk.

"I will do my best to make you proud teacher." Junior said in a very sinister tone. "But for now shall we continue?" He asked as her dropped back into a fighting stance.

"Lets!" Shego smiled and attacked.

* * *

Ron sped along on his rocket scooter. Kim's arms were rapped around him and she was pressed up against his back. Ron loved the simple moments like this. _Almost as much as I love her. _He smiled as he shutdown the rocket boosters and came to a stop outside Kim's house. "We're here lover." 

"I asked you not to call me that." Kim said, but even though her words were harsh her tone was light. As much as she complained about being called that he knew she loved it.

"But why can't I? I mean it's not like it isn't an inaccurate description. Not since our little victory celebration at Yamanouchi at least." Ron said with a smile as he helped her off the scooter.

Kim blushed a little as Ron knew she would. She was still a little uncomfortable talking about their sex-life. This is something Ron found very amusing seeing as how when ever they had a chance to have some fun she was very enthusiastic about it. "Please Ron." She asked in a very meek voice. "Not here. Not now." Ironically her body language seemed to say here and now is exactly what she wanted.

"Oh ok. I'll just say hi too your parents then be on my way." Said Ron as he walked up the pathway to her front door.

"No! Wait!" Kim said with a suddenly panicked voice. She ran in front of him trying to block his way. "Tonight is not a good night."

"Oh come on. I haven't seen them in like forever." Ron said as he side-stepped her. "I'll only stay for a few minutes. No big."

"Ron you can't!" Kim told him as they reached front steps.

"Why not? I didn't even get to see them at X-mass time. What with that last minute mission that turned out to be a false alarm. I just want to say hi."

"But you can't. You just can't!"

Ron might not be the sharpest knife in the draw but even he knew something was up by now. "Ok Kim, what's going on? You're not telling me something. Spill."

"Well it's just that I…" Kim said in an obvious attempt to stall and find a way out of answering. When she didn't find one she looked at the ground and mumbled something.

"What?"

"I never told my parents about us dating."

* * *

Mrs. Dr. Possible was enjoying the relaxing evening at home. She was watching some cooking show on the TV. Her husband was reading the paper next to her and her twin boys where tinkering with some new invention up in their room. The only family member missing was her only daughter and she should be home any time now. Mrs. Dr. Possible sided happily it was peaceful moments like this that she wouldn't trade for the world. 

Unfortunately that peace was shattered by a really loud voice. "YOU WHAT!"

Mr. Dr. Possible look in the direction of their front door. "What was that?"

"It sounded like Ron." She said as she got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I just want to see if anything is wrong." She smiled at him. "Besides I haven't seen Ron in a while. It'll be nice to see him again."

"Hold on." Mr. Dr. Possible said as he put down his news paper. "I'll go with you."

As the two of them headed for the door they hear two voices coming form the other side. The first voice was soft and almost timid and could not be heard clearly. The second voice was a different matter. Even through the door they could hear it clearly. "Well are you going to tell me why?" This was followed by mumbles from the first voice. "What the hell do you mean NOT NOW! Do I not even rate an explanation?" The there was more of the first voice and it almost seemed to have a pleading tone to it.

At this point Mrs. Dr. Possible reached out and opened the front door. Standing there was Kim and Ron. Kim looked as if the world was coming to an end. Ron… well Ron just looked pissed. "Is something wrong?" Asked Kim's mom.

"No!" Kim quickly answered. "Nothing is wrong. Why would you think that?"

"We could hear shouting." Answered Kim's dad.

"We were having a heated discussion about something, but that doesn't mean anything is wrong." Kim said looking more then a little panicky. Then she turned to face Ron. "We can finish talking about this tomorrow. Ok?"

Ron, who hadn't taken his eyes off of Kim, spoke up. "Whatever!" Then he stormed off.

Mrs. Dr. Possible looked at her daughter for a minute. "Are you sure nothing is wrong, honey?"

For a moment as Kim watched Ron drive off her mother could have sworn she saw a moment of great sadness on her little girls face. But as Kim turned to her parents she smiled and said. "I'm sure everything will be fine." Kim moved pass them. "I think I'll go upstairs now. I'm very tired all of a sudden."

* * *

Shego and her villainous alliance where once again in the planning room that they had gathered in so many months ago. Once everyone had arrived and taken their seats Shego began to speak. "I am happy to announce that Phase One of our plain is complete. We can now begin Phase Two." This news was meet with evil grins and some light applause. "The first thing we need to do is gather information on are enemy." 

"Why? I think we all know what we are dealing with. Seriously." Commented Motor Ed.

"No we don't. None of you had the pleasure of fighting Kimmy's little super suit, but I assure you that it is nothing to be taken lightly. We need to know just what it is capable of before we move against her. It would be nice to know if Possible's fighting skills have improved any as well. We don't want to be caught off guard." Explained Shego.

"We will also be able to see if Stoppable has improved his skills too." Said Junior in all seriousness. The other super villains looked at Junior for a few seconds. Then they all burst out into laughter. Junior just sat there for a minute pouting and waiting for them to stop laughing. When they didn't Junior got angry and yelled over them. "Well you never know! He could be a threat now!" This just made the villains laugh that much harder.

After the laughs died down Shego continued with the meeting. "As I was saying we need to test Kim's skills before we commit to a real operation. This is where you come in Killigan. I want you to go down to Middleton and rob a bank or something. When Possible shows up you fight and see what she is made of. If you can take her out great but it's not necessary. Motor Ed will go with you as backup. He will stay out of sight and pull you out if you get in over your head." Both Killigan and Ed nodded to show that they understood. "If there is no question I say we get to it."

There were none.

* * *

Kim nervously entered her favorite hang out, Bueno Nacho. It was quite at this time of day (right before the Saturday lunch rush) so it didn't take her long to spot that bundle of Middleton sunshine that she loved so much. Unfortunately for Kim it seemed to be a cloudy day in today because the look on Ron's face told her that he was still very pissed. As she walked toward the booth Ron sat in her worst fears were imagined. _Oh dear god. Ron hasn't ordered any food. He must be madder then I thought._

As she made her way to the table Kim flashed him a loving smile. Ron did nothing but fold his arms and wait for her to sit down. "So ah…. How has your day been going?" Ron said nothing but gave her an angry 'your kidding me' type look. "Right. Well at least I know that you love me enough to hear me out." Kim said trying to look on the bright side of things.

Ron looked her strait in the eyes and said. "I'll be honest with you Kim. If I hadn't promised to never walk out on you I wouldn't be sitting hear right now." That hurt Kim. It was a deep hurt but nowhere as deep as the hurt that Ron was about to cause her. For at that moment the anger seemed to drain form his face leaving only a great sadness. Ron stared down at the table unable to look her in the eye any longer. "I just want to know why. I mean are you really that ashamed of me?"

To Kim it almost felt like someone had stabbed her through the heart. She never meant for him to feel like this. She had to fix this. She had to say something! But all she managed to get out was. "I… I…"

Ron just kept talking. "I might be over reacting but look at it from my point of view. You tell you family about your about Josh before you even get up the nerve to ask him out. And with Erik you don't date him for a month before your inviting him over to meet your family. But when it comes to me…" Ron seemed to choke on his words. "When it comes to me you don't tell you family even after we have been together for almost a year."

When she had come here tonight she had prepared to see Ron mad. Hell, she had been ready to have him yell his head off. Anger was something she could deal with. But this sadness was something that she didn't see coming. Add to that the fact that she was the cause of it was tiring her up inside. Through the shear force of will to set things right she found her voice. "Ron you have it all wrong. I'm not ashamed of you. It's because I love you so much that I haven't told my parents about you."

"Oh come on, Kim! I know I'm not the smartest guy around, but do you really expect me to believe that."

"It's the truth! Please Ron, just hear me out. If you still don't believe me after I say what I got to say you can walk out and I won't try to stop you."

"Ok." Was all Ron said.

"You have to understand that I didn't tell my parents about you because I was afraid of how they would react." As Kim finished saying this the pained look returned to Ron's face. "No wait! I didn't mean that the way it sounded. You have to understand that you mean a lot more to me then Josh or Erik. They were boyfriends, romantic interests, nothing more. But you… You're not just my boyfriend. You are also my best friend, my partner, my lover."

"And you are all those things to me too. But I don't see what any of that has to do with keeping us a secret from you parents."

"Ron, it has everything to do with keeping us a secret. Haven't you ever thought about what we do through the eyes of my parents, especially my father. We travel around the world to help people. We go to all these exotic locations and sometime we have to spend the night. For two platonic friends that's nothing to be worried about. But just put yourself in his place if he were to find out we were more then just friend. The things he would imagine us doing." Despite herself Kim couldn't stop a somewhat shamed face grin from forming. "And it's not like he would even be completely wrong."

Ron smiled (just a little) at this too. "I don't think he would be even mostly wrong."

"Exactly! And then things would just get complicated from there. In the worst case scenario I saw myself having to choose between have you as a boyfriend and lover or as a best friend and partner. I just couldn't make that choice. I need you in all the parts of my life. I do want to tell them, but I'm scared." Kim looked Ron dead in the eyes. "I'm sorry if I hurt you with all this. You have to believe me when I tell you that I never wanted that. So please can't you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"On two conditions: One, you agree never to keep something like this from me again. And Two, you promise to tell you parents about us."

Kim smiled. "Done and Done! But I always planned on telling them… Someday."

"Well that someday better before we move in together or I might tell them for you." He said with a smile as he got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Get some food. I'm staving." To Kim that was the best thing she had ever heard. "You want anything?"

"A naco and a root beer, please and thank you." She smiled at him. God she was lucky to have a guy like him.

A few minutes later Ron sat back down with their food. "So I believe you and I have forgiven you, but I still have a few questions." He said as he took a bite out of his naco.

"Go right ahead." Kim said still feeling a little guilty.

"Well how have you been getting away with this for so long?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one thing, what have you been telling your parents every time we have gone out on a date?"

"The truth. I told them I was going out to a movie or dinner or whatever with you. They saw this as me simply hanging with my best friend and I wasn't about to correct them."

"Ok, but what about the press? The two of us hooking up has been big news all around the world."

"Well my parents don't know but the tweebs do. They found out the day after the prom as a matter of fact. So I made a deal with them. They watch my back and make sure mom and dad don't find out. In return, I convince mom and dad to let them go on missions of their own when they get into hi-school."

"Well that dose explain a lot, but not everything. How did you know that I wouldn't come over your house and spoil things?"

"Well it was a combination of quick thinking, feminine charms, and a little help from Wade. I mean you never thought something was up when that false alarm at X-mass time just happened to take us to a spot where we could call in a favor and get a last minute room at that romantic hotel."

"You are unbelievably sneaky when you want to be. You know that?"

"Ya, but you still love me don't you?"

"Of course I do. But just remember you got to tell them sooner or later."

"I know and I will tell them… sooner or later."

"Tell who what?" Came a voice behind Kim.

Kim just froze the moment she heard it. Ron simply looked up and smiled at the two people who just now had walked into the fast food joint. "Hay there, Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P. What brings you here?"

"The boys wanted tacos for lunch." Said Kim's dad.

"How are you doing today, Ronald? You look a lot better then you did last night." Asked Kim's mom.

"Ya, well Kim and I were having a bit of a fight, but it's all good now." Said Ron.

"Oh, about what? If you don't mind me asking that is." Questioned Kim's mom.

An evil smile crept its way onto Ron's face as an equally evil idea popped into his head. "We were just talking about Kim's new boyfriend." It's at that moment that Kim stopped breathing. Now she had no desirer to asphyxiate herself but the shock at Ron's sudden betrayal had cased her lunges to stop working.

"What new boyfriend?" Kim's parents asked in unison.

"The one Kim has been dating for a while now. She seems to really like this one, too." Ron said. It was about here when Kim's heart decides that her lunges had the right idea, but that they weren't killing Kim quickly enough. So in order to help things along her heart stopped working too.

"Why haven't we heard anything about this young man?" Kim's father asked looking more then a little irritated.

"That's actually what we where fighting about the other day. You see Kim some how got it into her head that you two would scare this guy off if you found out who it was. I was telling her that if it were me I'd want you to know." He said with a wink to Kim. Kim's vision was starting to fade. Everything was going dark.

"Well that's very thoughtful of you Ron, but if Kim isn't ready I don't think we should push her." Said Kim's mom.

"But if you would like to tell us anything about this boy we would be happy to lesson." Said Kim's dad.

"Well I think he is a nice guy but a bit of a dork." Said Ron with a grin.

All at once Kim's vision cleared, her heart surged to life, and her lunges filled with air. She locked eyes with Ron and shouted at him. "HE IS NOT A DORK! He is the kindest, funniest, bravest, noblest, and most loving person I have ever met in my life! And… and… and I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you of all people." Kim slumped back into the chair.

Ron just sat there with the biggest grin in the world on his face. But before anyone could say anything else those 4 oh so well-known tones of the kimmunicator were heard. "Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P but it looks we got business to take care of." He said as he pulled out the old kimmunicator Kim gave him. Kim's parents just smiled and walked away leaving the two teen to their business.

Kim activated her new kimmunicator and put it on her ear. Within second a blue light visor appeared across her eyes. A holographic Wade, that only Kim could see, appeared as she spoke one of her famous catch phases. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"A bank robbery, but not your normal bank robbery. Its Killigan and he is robbing the bank here in Middleton." Said Wade.

Kim looked at Ron just as her boyfriend looked up at her. He was the first one to speak. "Is he nuts or something?" Ron asked her.

Kim laughed at her lovers comment. "Ron, we are talking about a man who uses exploding golf balls as his primary weapon."

"So he is nuts!" Ron shouted out as if it was something he just realized. Then he gave Kim one of his trade mark grins to let her know he was just kidding around.

Kim smiled at Ron's antics before shifting her focus back to Wade. "Tell Middleton PD that Team Possible will be there as fast as a rocket powered scooter can carry us."

* * *

Ron and Kim pulled up to the Middleton first national bank. There were small craters all over form Killigan's golf balls, but no sign of the mad man himself. Kim dismounted the scooter first and took a few careful steps toward the bank. Ron lingered on the scooter for a minute, but not because he was scared or anything. He was just taking a moment to admire how his girlfriend's backside looked in her form fitting battle suit. 

A second later Kim realized that Ron wasn't beside her. She turned around to see were he was. "Move it, Ron! We got a job to do." Kim scolded him.

Ron simply smiled and said. "Just scoping out the scene. I'll be right with you." He said as he got off the scooter. No sooner had he got off the scooter and taken a step away form it did he hear a small clang sound behind him. Ron looked back for a second already knowing what he was about to see. As soon as he saw the small white ball that had just bounced off his scooter his reflexes took over. He turned forward once more grabbed Kim and yanked her between 2 cars just as the golf ball exploded.

Now you might be wondering why Ron would react this way considering that he had super agility and his girl friend had energy shields. If this is indeed the case then you must have forgotten the fact that the scooter that exploding golf landed next too had an almost full tank of experimental rocket fuel. The explosion was so loud that it could be heard in Lowerton. It was only thanks to Ron's quick thinking that he and Kim weren't caught in the explosion or hit by the peaces of flying shrapnel that used to be his scooter. After the ringing in his ears stop he asked. "You ok, KP?"

"Thanks to you I am." She said as she twisted around underneath him. "And while I'm not about to say that I that I don't enjoy our currant position I think it should wait until after the mad man is stopped." Kim said with a wink.

Ron smiled and got up off her. "Your mind is getting to be as dirty as mine is." He said as he helped her up. When the both of them where back on there feet Ron looked over at the smoking crater that used to be his prized scooter. "Dam. I just put a new paint job on it too."

"Well it looks like your new sidekick is pretty quick on his feet." Said Killigan as he stepped into plain sight.

As ticked as Ron was about his scooter at that moment he was more confused then anything else. Before he could say anything Kim spoke up. "What the hell do you mean NEW sidekick?"

"I mean the blond guy standing next too you. What happen? Did you get tired of the old whats-his-name dragging you down?" Killigan said with an evil smirk.

Kim and Ron just looked at each other in total confusion until it dawned on them. Killigan didn't recognize Ron! "Do I really look that different, KP?" He said even as he took stock of himself. Well, I am in a little better shape then I used to be. And I do have a new mission outfit. He had on sneakers, cargo paints, and utility belt much like his old uniform but for the fact that they were all black. Above the belt he had on a black ninja gi. His fore arms and hands where also covered in black rapping in traditional ninja style. On his back was the Lotus Blade.

Kim smiled and said. "Maybe you look a little different." Then she turned back to Killigan. "Hay ball boy! That is Ron you idiot!"

"You're pulling my leg lassie! That big guy there is that loser buffoon you where always hanging with!" The golfer said with a look of shock on his face.

Ron looked over at Kim and sure enough her eye started to twitch again. Ron however just smiled and gently placed his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Hay KP. You mine if I take this one by myself?"

Kim just looked up at Ron for a minute then smiled. She then leaned into him kissing him on the cheek. At the same time she reached into his pocket and took out Rufus. "Go get him." She whispered as she walked over to the small stone wall that bordered the bank's parking lot. Kim then proceeded to hop up on the wall and place Rufus in her lap.

Ron turned back to face Killigan. The look of shock was still on his face. Hell, if anything it had intensified. "What is it now?" Ron asked the mad golfer.

"S-S-She kissed you!" Said Killigan.

"Well ya. Girlfriends are know to do that every once and a while." Ron said with a smirk.

"She is your girlfriend now! What is this? Am I on one of those hidden camera TV shows or something?" Killigan asked as he looked around.

"Sorry man but its all real." Ron said with a sly smile as he unsheathed his sword. "And that goes double of the ass-kicking your about to get."

Killigan's eyes narrowed as he looked at his teenaged opponent. "If you think your going to take me down alone you're dumber then I thought you were." Said the mad golfer as he dropped a few of his trademark exploding golf balls on the ground. "Four!" He cried out lunching a ball strait at Ron.

Ron didn't move an inch. He just stood there calmly as the golf ball headed right at him. At what seemed like the last second Ron finally took action. The teen didn't run or jump or anything like that. He just simply slashed his sword at the ball almost as if he were swatting at a fly. The golf ball was cut cleanly in two by Ron's attack, both halves falling harmlessly to the ground. "Booya." He said softly.

Killigan stood there awestruck. "How the hell?" But the mad man did have time to contemplate this for no sooner where the words out of his mouth did Ron make his move. Ron charged his foe as fast as his legs could carry him (witch at this point in time was pretty dam fast let me tell you). He was on Killigan before the golfer could even get off another shot. In fact it was a minor miracle that the Scotsman was even able to raise his club in defense as Ron slashed at him.

"Come on old man! You can do better then this!" Ron taunted as he spin around and slashed at Killigan from the opposite side.

"YOU BET YOUR ASS I CAN!" Killigan screamed as he was becoming very upset at the moment. The older man then lunched into a frantic series of attacks. All of witch Ron was able to dodge or parry easily. Although, after a few second of failing about Killigan did manage to trap Ron's sword between his golf club and the cement ground. "HA! I got you now!"

"You think so?" Ron said as he continued to smile. All at once he turned the sword into a crowbar. Yanking up and back he caught the golf club with the hook end of the crowbar and pulled it from Killigan's grasp and launched it into the air. Taking a long step back he extended his left hand to his side and caught the wayward golf club without even looking.

"You have got to be kidding me." Muttered the golfer in disbelief. He quickly turned around and grabbed two more golf clubs out of his bag to continue the fight. Unfortunately for him as soon as he turned back around he was belted in the face with a metal fist. Ron had hit Killigan so hard that it lifted him off his feet. The mad man went flying backward knocking over this golf bag and slamming into the door of a parked car.

"That was for my scooter you bastard." Ron said as he stood over the semi conscious villain.

* * *

Shego and the other villains (save for Ed) had been watching the whole fight via the banks security cameras from the comfort of their op center. And after watching that whole thing unfold as it did all of them were staring at the monitor wide-eyed and slack jawed. All save for Junior. He just sat back with a look of smug satisfaction on his face. "Now I forget. Who was it that said Stoppable might be a threat now? Oh, ya! That was me." 

Professor Dementor was the first to speak up. "This has to be some kind of trick Possible is playing! There is no way that guy is really Stoppable!" As if on cue the blond man's paints fell down. "Ok maybe that is Stoppable."

Shego finally snapped out of her daze. She grabbed the communication mic and practically screamed into it. "ED! GET KILLIGAN OUT OF THERE NOW! MY PLAIN CAN STILL WORK BUT NOT IF THOSE TWO FIND OUT WHAT WE ARE UP TOO... SO MOVE!"

Motor Ed's voice came back over the com box sounding a little shaky. "You got it babe."

* * *

Kim had watched the whole fight. Or more accurately she had watched Ron the whole fight. She loved to watch her man fight. Kim had never told Ron but watching him fight had always turned her on. _Because if I ever told him that he might start to pick fights for no reason other then too get me all hot and bothered._

Kim was so distracted that she didn't even notice the monster truck until Rufus squealed in alarm causing her to look behind her. As it was she barely had enough time to slam her fist into the wall and fire off an energy blast lunching her into the air. The former cheerleader barely missed the vehicle as it plowed through the wall where she had just been sitting. Still in mid air she called out a warning to her boyfriend. "Ron! Look out!"

Ron, who by now had gotten his paints back up, did a series of back flips out of the way as the truck skidded to a stop right where he had just been. The passenger door flew open and the driver yelled out. "Killigan! Get in man! Seriously!" Killigan, moving as fast as a dazed, fat, injured man could, did as he was told. As soon as the golf was inside the truck pealed out of there like the drives life depended on it.

Because there ride had been totaled the two teen heroes could to nothing but watch as their enemies sped away. After a few seconds Ron walked back over to Kim with a very confused look on his face. "Hay KP. Am I going crazy or did I just see Motor Ed rescue Killigan?"

"Well if you are going crazy then its just one more experience we get to share because that's what I saw too." Kim looking in deep thought.

"Ok, what's up? What are you thinking?" Asked Ron.

"Well it's just that I didn't think Killigan and Ed even knew each other. But we do know that the two of them know and have worked with someone in the past."

Ron thought about this for a minute then turned to her wide-eyed. "Drakken! You think he might be up to something with Killigan and Ed?"

"I think it's worth paying him a visit at the very least."

End part 1


End file.
